


3 times with the cats

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Series: ongnielweek @hwanghyunbugi [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Just Seongwu living with the cats





	3 times with the cats

1.

Seongwu wouldn't call himself the cleanest person ever but he likes to believe his things are kept neatly enough. This means although clothes aren't littering various corners of the living room, it may sit on armrests or hung on random chairs.  
  
He may also have an excessive collection of black coloured items among those displayed around the house.  
  
He didn't notice it at first but a hoodie he put on may have unexplainable strands of white or a tshirt looking like it's furring out. After the 5th black article that looks like it's seen better days, and Peter conveniently walking on his feet and rubbing her head on his legs did he realise, 'oh, the cats are shedding'.  
  
2  
Seongwu comes home to Daniel meddling in the corner where the cat's dishes are placed. The container at the side looking suspiciously familiar. He sets his bag down and squats down next to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks.  
  
Daniel jumps and looks up, "Oh welcome home hyung! Just refilling Peter and Rooney's snacks."  
  
Seongwu humms and picks up the container to inspect it. "Where did you get this from?"  
  
"Oh I gave them some cold water since we're out of ice cubes. I haven't seen that jug before, is it new?" Daniel answers.  
  
Seongwu tries to recall where he's seen it before and quickly stands up when he remembers, "This isn't cold water, it's coconut water. Minhyun brought it over this morning."  
  
Daniel quickly stands up at that, "Coconut water? Oh no, can cats drink that? They drank some already!"  
  
They both stared at each other stunned before quickly pulling their phones out to check if it's safe.  
  
'Yes! It's safe and has huge benefits!'  
  
They sigh in relieve after reading the search results, leaning on each other. Rooney comes along, tail swiping by their legs, to lick up some water and they hoth laugh.  
  
"Guess she likes it," Seongwu comments which Daniel agrees to. "But we're labelling everything next time."  
  
3.  
Peter jumps from her place on the desk when Seongwu sighs in frustration and bumps his head against the table. She eyes him warily then slowly gets up to nose around him when he shows no sign of movement. She decides to step on his back to get to the other side of the table, placing her paw on his ears.  
  
"Peter I'm not going to finish this on time," Seongwu wakes up and whines to the cat, placing his hand on her head. She just looks at him like she's asking "Are you going to pet me human?" Then nudges her head up for some movement.  
  
Seongwu carries her into his arms and scratches behind her ear. "If I don't send this in on time I'll say my cat spilled water on the computer. Deal?"  
  
Peter meowes in reponse, bumping her head under his chin. "Where's your dad anyway, it's late."  
  
Speak of the devil, Seongwu hears the door open and Daniel calling out to him, "I'm home, hyung."  
  
"Let's pretend on sleep, okay Peter?" Seongwu says before hugger the cat closer and laying on his side on the chair.  
  
Daniel walks in the room to see them cuddling and kisses Peter and Seongwu both. Seongwu quickly turns his head when he feels his presence, bumping their lips together.  
  
"Bingo!" Seongwu cheers. Opening his eyes to meet Daniel's, staring deep into his own. Suddenly flustered he looks down to see Peter staring back at him too. "This isn't fair, both of you can't look at me like that."  
  
Daniel laughs and picks Peter up from Seongwu's arms. "Why aren't you sleeping on the bed?"  
  
Seongwu slumps back down at that, "I'm not done with my project."  
  
Daniel looks at the file left on the computer screen, "Come on, I'll finish it with you."  
  
He pulls a chair and leans his head on Seongwu's shoulder, putting Peter on Seongwu's lap.  
  
"You better not be a bigger distraction than your cats," Seongwu complaints but smiles and gains strenght to go back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I can't finish on time able to join the rest of the week.
> 
> Have fun guys.
> 
> My [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi) or cc [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun).


End file.
